


Shoveling Snow (Day 17)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [17]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, December OTP Challenge, M/M, Snow, shoveling snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Eiji, Ash, and Eiji’s friend, Eve, are out shoveling snow.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: December OTP Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Kudos: 5





	Shoveling Snow (Day 17)

**Author's Note:**

> Eve is apart of that AU I was talking about once.

Eiji was putting his boots on as he jumped down the stairs to answer the door. 

“I'm coming! I'm coming!” He soon made it and opened the door to reveal his friend Eve.  “Hi Eve!” 

“Yo!” She twisted the shovel in her hands. “So is your other half coming with us?” 

“He's still asleep.” 

“Can I get some snow and throw it on him?” 

“Ha, no.” Eiji grabbed his shovel and the two headed outside to start shoveling snow. “So have you decided on where you're going to college, Eve?” 

“Not yet. Honestly, I don't think I'll go to college right now.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah. My parents won't like that, but I'll deal with that when the day comes.” Eve threw the snow to the side, almost hitting Ash, who decided to come outside and join them. 

“Morning sleeping beauty,” she remarked, causing Ash to stick his tongue out at him. 

“Hello Ash!” 

“Hello Eiji. Need any help?” 

“Sure!” Ash grabbed a shovel and helped them clear off snow. It went a lot faster now, especially when Eve and Ash got into a contest on who could finish faster. 

“Okay, job done!” 

“Finally.” 

“Now, how about some hot chocolate?” 

“Yay!” the two Americans yelled and raced inside.


End file.
